Electrical and electronics devices, such as computing devices, can have a plurality of functionality. That is, a single computing device can be capable of performing a plurality of tasks with a plurality of software, hardware, and/or logic to perform the plurality of tasks. With the computing devices having a plurality of functionality, it can be difficult to perform diagnostic testing, retrieving information, and/or accessing data on each of the plurality of software, hardware and/or logic that performs the plurality of functionality.